gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Abuelita
|image = S1e20 Soos' grandma.PNG |first = Gideon Rises |last = Soos and the Real Girl |family = Soos (grandson) |voice = |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = Abuelita |birthday = |personality = |occupation = |home = Soos' grandmother's house, Gravity Falls, Oregon |pets = |friends = Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Stan Pines |enemies = |likes = Vacuuming Cleaning |dislikes = Not clean things |powers = |weapons = |quote = "I vacuum the walls now." }} is a resident of Gravity Falls and the grandmother of Soos. History Soos' grandmother first appears in "Gideon Rises," when Gideon's hostile takeover of the Mystery Shack forces Dipper, Mabel and Stan to move in with her. She is shown to be very tolerant of their presence, only asking to keep relatively quiet and cleaning any messes with a vacuum, including Stan messing up her lipstick after kissing her. Despite her hospitality, she is shown grappling with the difficulty of feeding both the Pines family and herself. Imediately following Gideon's arrest, Stan reclaims ownership of the Mystery Shack, allowing the Pines to move out of her house. She is later mentioned by Soos in the short "Mabel's Guide to Dating," claiming his grandmother had always called him "the world's most perfect man". A picture of her hangs in Soos' room in the short "Fixin' It with Soos: Cuckoo Clock." She appears in Soos and the Real Girl where she gives him a invitation to his cousin Reggie's wedding and tells him that she wants him to get a date. Later on in the episode, she enters Soos' room and reads his diary. At the end of the episode, she appears out of the ball pit where it is revealed that she has been watching them the entire time. She then tells Dipper and Mabel that Soos' life is her "soap opera." Personality She is a very calm old woman, the years clearly having made her more apt to simply go with the flow. She has fairly simple wants and needs, desiring only quiet and cleanliness, as seen by her habit of instantly jumping to clean things the moment they're dirtied. Despite her somewhat sedentary behavior however, she's still quite aware of her surroundings, as she was quick to point out that she couldn't support the Pines' family for long with how much food she could afford. She speaks both English and Spanish. Appearance Soos' grandmother is an elderly woman, with a somewhat portly frame and stout build, similar to her grandson. She has tall, puffy, grey hair, and wears a pair of pale emerald green earrings. While working around the house, she typically wears a magenta dress, and a '50s-style cooking apron with a heart on it. Sightings Quotes Trivia *In "Gideon Rises," Dipper calls her Abuelita, which means "granny" in Spanish. *In Soos and the Real Girl, it is revealed that her husband is dead. She also believes that he is in Hades. *She constanly watches Soos, saying that his life is her "soap opera." Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Adults